Things Unexpected
by Alexisminamino
Summary: Takes place in Makai, Kurama discovered something about himself. Pairing, I cannot say currently as it will ruin the surprise. M/M, Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Another new story – Things unexpected

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Part I

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In Gandara- Yomi's place

'This is will be quite hard to explain.' Came the thoughts of a certain redhead as he reverted back to his calm and collected self. He was getting ready for a long days work as Yomi's advisor. Dressed in his uniform of assorted hues of purple that visibly showed his ranking, he sighed as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

'Everyone believes I was never deflowered.' He released a long deep audible breath as he walked out of the bathroom. Fixing his room in order, a slight obsessive about cleanliness and order, he finished and left the room, making sure to lock it after he stepped out.

Ever since that incident years back with one of Yomi's men, which resulted in Kurama actually having the slaughter him in the pristine marble halls, no one dared cross his path in an ill manner way ever again. They would all pass by him, nod or just pretend he did not exist unless they were somehow forced to interact with him. Every time he walked the halls, that eventually became saturated with Youkais who still labelled him as a traitor, he kept asking himself why he chose to consider Yomi's proposal after Shiori has passed. There were other greater things he could have entertained his free time with.

A week after Shiori passed, Kurama was not surprised when an imp came bearing news for him in the form of a shadow globe. He knew of Yomi's sporadic secret check up on him. It was not welcomed but Yomi caused no problem, ergo, he dealt with it just a terrible chronic but innocuous nuisance. Not hesitating to accept, he packed and left Ningenkai without a second thought. His reasoning then, was that Kazuya had Shuichi to take care of him and Shuichi was blessed with a beautiful wife and two children. He would have been utterly alone in Ningenkai if he decided to stay, for the others had moved on.

Kuwabara was living in the temple with Yukina, who brought him constantly to Makai. Yusuke of course moved the Makai as soon and Keiko agreed to marry him and actually follow with her love promise into an actual exquisite and elegant wedding. It was everything Yusuke was not but somehow he made it even grander by portraying himself to be a gentleman. That was something Atsuko confessed was a dream come true. Shizuru and Atsuko moved in together with their boyfriends seeing that it was just them alone as the others left them. They did not mind it since they knew why and they had each other to reminisce of the days of old where the gang were cajoled into something that could have potentially cost their lives. Also as women, and not having the men around to stop them, the gossiped about how lovely the scene was when the guys would fight, namely Hiei when he decides his fights could be steamer by putting on his little strip show for the whole viewing audience to see and glorify.

Speaking of Hiei, he left for Makai as soon as the opportunity arose, they all remembered that, and he stayed there having nothing to return to Ningenkai for especially now that his frie…uh… teammates were in such close proximity to him.

Kurama smiled as thought of everyone being home again. He missed his mother dearly but he knew, and it was confirmed by Koenma, that she was at peace. Drawing himself out of his wool gathering moment, he came back to reality and a suddenly felt a wave of panic as he remembered his state. Taking a deep breath, he decided to deal with it when it was time for it; right now he was on duty. Walking through the grand doors, he greeted Yomi.

"Good morning Yomi." He smiled as he sat next to him on the long conference table.

"Ah, Kurama, yes indeed it is a good morning." He smiled as if it was the first time ever in Kurama's presence.

"You seem very jovial this day." Kurama said hoping not to keep the dead silence he greeted as he came in.

"Should there be a reason that I am. Not every day I can say I have the powerful Youko Kurama at my side and not everyone can say that as well." He smiled, his blind eyes shut but his brow softened giving him a stunningly handsome expression as the smile remained.

"That's true, but it is not Youko nor am I Shuichi. I am just Kurama, a blend of two, as I've told you countless of times." He sighed but it was playful as he instinctively reached up and fingered the necklace he possessed in secret that was always hidden under countless of layers of clothing.

"Yes you have." He laughed and Kurama smiled as he savoured the precious time he had with Yomi that was just relaxing and comforting, just the two of them where there was no scrutinizing or judging. Most of Yomi's counsel still opposed his decision of having Kurama as his top advisor as they were being clouded by their own ignorance or personal judgement.

When Kurama and Yomi felt the energy of the others approaching, they set their face as a flint and stood as the other dignitaries queued into the room. Kurama was mildly surprised when he saw a very poised and well dress, and dare he say extremely handsome Yusuke walk in with Houkushin. It made sense to Kurama, the way Yusuke looked, when he noticed that Keiko was with him.

'You always knows when a woman had a hand in how a man's dress." He smiled to himself and turned when Hiei and Mukuro walked in. Mukuro, looking like her usual self and Hiei wearing the uniform of a general. Of course it was his position, and he wore it well. Nodding at both his friends who decided to sit next to each other, they nodded back at Kurama who was on the right side of Yomi, Yomi being at the head of the table. As Yomi began the conference with the great leaders of Makai present, Kurama smiled inwardly as he recalled that little thing he discovered about himself earlier that morning. It seemed easier to deal with when he remembered in anything, he was not alone as he looked around. Being alone when hit with such news was never comforting, now it seems not as dreadful.

'Maybe it's not a bad thing.'

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Part 1

Please let me know what you think! This is a relatively short story, a three part story actually, that was in my head for a long time now but finally decided to put it in writing. There is no great plot but you be the judge. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Another new story- Things unexpected

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Part II

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the meeting was over, as always there was a mingling session where everyone was forced to talk to each other as if it was a world of peace and also as if everyone had great relationship with each other. Kurama walked over to Yusuke and Keiko as he was explaining to her the reason of the meeting and who the intimidation mostly S-class youkais were.

"It's good to see you this time Keiko." He started as he smiled at her.

"Kurama, you look nice as always. It is so good to see a familiar face in this part of the woods." She smiled as she released Yusuke arm as if finally noticing that it was safe to do so.

"Thank you, and you seem as flawless as always. Maybe I should visit you to know what is about Tourin that keeps you looking so radiant." He said flattering but meant every word of it.

"Kurama please. You don't even look a day above twenty, just like Yusuke. You two and your genes." She said but laughed and Yusuke joined in. Keiko was able to reside in Makai seeing that she was mated with Yusuke. Sharing a lifelong spiritual bond such as a mating bond, allows both of them to reside together for as long as the Yusuke was alive, leaving her with a lengthy life span.

"Keiko, I will always be handsome, so you have no other choice but to keep up." He grinned and she jabbed her elbow in his rib to shut him up.

"Insensitive jerk." She growled to herself and smiled as she landed a good blow to his side who just laughed it off as always.

"Oi, there's Hiei. Why doesn't he come over? HIEI!" Yusuke yelled out. Luckily everyone was aware of Yusuke's various discourtesies not to be taken by surprise by his outburst.

Cringing slightly by such a loud call of his name, Hiei turned and glared at Yusuke from his quiet corner. Walking over to the group, he stood there, away from the detective's woman, between Yusuke and Kurama.

"What was so important that you had to scream out my name like a banshee."He growled as he glared at him.

"Awe, you haven't changed a bit, you see that's why I love you." Yusuke grinned as he tried to hug him, but ended up almost embracing the hard cold floor as Hiei stepped away from his grasp. Kurama and Keiko just laughed at the scene. The only one missing was Kuwabara and it would have been old times all over again. Suddenly, they all stopped their friendly chatter and looked cautiously when Yomi approached them. He handed Kurama a glass of wine but he cleverly denied it. With very little chatter thereafter, Yomi left their presence never wanting to disrupt Kurama when he did get to be with his friends.

"I didn't know you stop drink?" Yusuke said quickly as he watched Yomi walked towards an insignificant person while drinking the wine that was intending for Kurama.

"I have not stopped completely, I just would rather not have one now." Came Kurama's blatant reply.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the social was over, there was another mini meeting and then everyone left. The social was the last chance Kurama had an opportunity to talk to his friends about his new discovery but time forbade it.

"Maybe next time." He sighed as he walked to his room, forgetting Yomi was besides him.

"Next time for what?" He questioned kindly as he turned towards Kurama's direction. Kurama intelligently came up with a ruse.

"I hope that next time I can have more time with them since I see them only when a meeting is held." Kurama answered back brilliantly.

"About a month ago, a week after our last meeting, you and Yusuke visited Hiei in Alaric. I forgot to ask but how was that? How is Mukuro in a domestic setting?" He smiled very amused with whatever picture that was conjured up in his head.

"It was well. I used my limited and valuable time with Yusuke and Hiei. I cared not to entertain her presence when not needed." He replied as he stopped when he reached his door. Making a quick bid goodnight he left Yomi outside to wonder what just happened.

'If I don't do that I would have to come up with a lie as to why I always reject his offer… again.' He sighed to himself as he walked across his large spacious apartment like room to the bathroom as he prepared to wash away the stress the day brought upon him.

'I know his interest lies deeper than just wanting me here as an advisor, yet I stay.' Kurama release a long audible breath as he dressed himself and could not help as he looked at himself in the mirror, and wonder how he would appear a few months from now. The fact did seem less daunting now as it finally registered as oppose to earlier when he was alone. He played with the shirt of his pyjama humorously as he pulled it away from his stomach, and here people thought he was not capable of less than diligent actions. Realising that his clothes will only fit him for the next few month, he thought of a way to get bigger ones.

'Speaking of, this means I should confess the secrets of my life before to make things easier.' He thought as he rubbed his flat stomach. 'We never directly talked about having one but it seems as if the decision was made for us. Let's hope you're a boy for his sake.' Kurama smiled as he crawled into bed where he grabbed his communicator to call Yusuke and Hiei. They needed to know before anyone else does. Calling Hiei first, there was no answer, calling again and again but he was met with the same fate. Calling Yusuke next, the same thing occurred. Giving up knowing that Yusuke was probably with Keiko and Hiei was either with Mukuro, getting a lecture, or sparring after receiving a lecture about what is expected of him for the future of Alaric.

Relaxing back in his bed, Kurama pulled out the necklace from under his pyjama and smiled as he stared at the round bluish pendant. Caressing it gently, he rested back above his heart and lured himself to a restful night's sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

End of Part II

Yomi is one of my favourite characters and I am glad that I have a chance to have him as a main character here. I hope you all enjoy this part and in the next and last segment, all will be revealed. Thanks for reading and pleaser review, ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Part III

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I would like to express my thanks and appreciation to my reviewers, _**LordOfTheWest, brlr, and Treasure Family.**_ I am glad you've enjoyed the first two parts, and now, the third and final. To all my other readers, thank you also for reading and I hope you will enjoy it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a month after the last meeting and Yomi just dismissed a talk he held with just Kurama and two others as their constructed a reasonable strategy concerning the new laws Enki established. All of these meeting were due to the constant change in the Makai's government. It was tiring, tedious, and somewhat boring but after this phase, things were augured to get better, they all hoped. That could not have been said about Kurama's unique condition.

He groaned as he emptied the contents of his stomach once more into the toilet bowl. That was mostly all he had been using the toilet for these days, regurgitating. He was glad no one felt anything different from him but he knew his luck would run out and he knew for sure that it will be Yomi who would figure out that something was not right with him. Dressing, he left his oasis as he ventured out into the dark world within Yomi's realm, locking the door as he left and always when he's in his room alone as well. There was only one other person who possessed a key to his room.

Sitting next to Yomi on the rectangle table in the conference room, he looked worriedly at Yomi as he noticed him creasing his brow as if trying to figure out a riddle or puzzle.

"Kurama, are you all right?" He turned to him, his brow frowning not at all tarnishing his handsome features as he could not quite place what was different with Kurama.

"I'm fine." Was all Kurama said as he fought back a wave of nausea.

"Are you sure? You seem different." He explained but stopped when his dignitaries began to arrive.

After the strategic meeting, everyone was dismissed with the exception of Kurama of course.

"I do not mean to intrude if this is a personal affair, but as my advisor and a close friend, I would like to know if you are well." Yomi explained lucidly and Kurama sighed as he rested both elbows on the table, intertwining his figures and resting his chin on them while gazing aimlessly into the holographic image projected in the centre of the table.

"Honestly. Old friend, I am fine." He reassured with a small but weak smile.

"Then explain why your youki seems off. I have noticed changes in you for the past month but now sensing it again, I know it was not just me. There is something going on and I would understand if you rather be private but don't lie and say you are well." He lectured as he was facing Kurama's direction.

"Thank you for your concern but I have no reason to lie to you. I am well but since you have noticed I will tell you this. There is something different about me but I cannot say anymore at present, it is a private affair." He confessed knowing that Yomi would not detect the nuance of his words seeing that it was already involved in their chatter.

"All right Kurama. I trust you." He said as he stood and left. As he walked out the door, Kurama let out a relieved sigh but that action conjured up something else as he rushed to the nearest bathroom.

Finally in security and comforts of his room, he attempted to call Hiei again. Trying multiple times, he finally succeeded.

"Kurama, we're coming over. Mukuro has a problem with Yomi." Hiei informed dryly and somewhat irritated as Kurama watched him get ready for the trip seeing that it was a video call. All technological communications in Makai used video calling which was disappointing seeing that we in Ningenkai have not that privilege.

"All right, I'll see you then. When you get here, if you have time, come to my room." Kurama suggested and Hiei nodded as he disconnected. Deciding to catch up on his reading time, he picked up one of his favourite books as he started but failed as it became a difficult task. Soon after, Kurama fell asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kurama wake up." He heard a voice but his sleep was sweet. He ignored it as he snuggled deeper in his bed.

"Kurama." He heard it again and only opened his eyes when he felt someone shaking him somewhat roughly.

"Hiei?" He called groggily as he smiled and sat up in his bed, closing the neglected book and putting it on the side table. He rubbed his eyes as he smiled when Hiei sat on the bed. "Where's Mukuro?"

"Tending to her business." Was all he said as he looked at Kurama analytically. "Something's off." He loured as he visually inspected Kurama.

"I've been calling you for weeks now to inform you." Kurama started hesitantly.

"I was busy. I saw your call but I didn't want to wake you. I know you need as much sleep as you can get in this hellhole." He added and Kurama smiled.

"It's not that bad but thanks." Kurama smiled as he fixed his hair.

"Why did you call?" He asked as he looked at Kurama. He knew something was not entirely normal as he watched Kurama played with the tip of his hair as a way to keep his hands occupied. It was a nervous habit.

"I… well, it is not something I expected to say." Kurama started and Hiei's expression softened, only when in the presence of his mate.

"I'll be here for a while." He said and gently pulled Kurama in for a kiss, it was their 'I missed you kiss' seeing that they never exchanged such verbal description of sentiments. As if thirsty for Hiei's touch, Kurama responded enthusiastically but then pulled away when his lungs began to starve for air.

"How long?" Kurama asked as he hugged Hiei closer to accommodate him as he began to nuzzle him affectionately.

"Maybe the whole day." He responded as he continued to just touch Kurama as if reacquainting himself.

"Hiei, stop for a while. I need to tell you something." Kurama said as serious as he could. Finally pulling away, Hiei fixed him with a look.

"What is so important that it has to be told within the first five minutes of me seeing you." He said as he sat upright and looked at Kurama who smiled and took a deep breath as he started.

"I wanted to let you know the last time you came here since that was the same morning I found out, but things were too hectic then." Kurama paused as he glanced at Hiei, who was watching him intensely, and looked away. "It was never a topic we have discussed fully..." He trailed off knowing for certain Hiei would understand without having to be lucid. He was extremely grateful for that, but the silence thereafter was not comforting.

"Damn it, really?" Was Hiei's delayed response as he stared at his stomach as if wanting verification and Kurama nodded. "How … when…." Hiei was lost for words, a rare phenomenon. Most times in his lack of conversational input, he refused to say anything but this was difference.

"Well we did go all out and somewhat over did it the last time we were together." Kurama explained as he was deep in thought thinking of his last trip to Alaric. "And of course there was that experiment I took part in some years ago seeing that I possess a human body that has youki and such since that interested them. They did check thereafter to make sure all things were well with me but manipulating with my molecular arrangement, and conducting molecular cloning and transformation of human genome with..." Hiei quickly cut him off before it turned into a lecture and a recapitulate of things from time past.

"Does anyone else know?" Kurama turned to look at him. They knew that, after that event, there would be changes in Kurama, but the test results indicated that they were no change. Maybe it was too early, but then again, the environment does play a role in gene expression. Hiei would never let Kurama know how much he knew about that field as he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Yomi is close to finding out since he has been sensing my change but with this new development, maybe it is time to let them know about us and that will hopefully stop Yomi's advances. I am not the only one who knows why he insists on walking me to my room almost every night and when this comes out I want everyone to know for sure that it is yours and not his. Rumours has already circulated that we are somehow involved." Kurama sighed out as he leaned against the headboard.

"He would never learn that he can't have you." Hiei said irritated as he reached into Kurama's shirt and pulled out his mother's tear gem to just touch it before putting it back in place.

"We all know how difficult he can be at times." Kurama smiled as Hiei caressed his legs idly as he listened to Kurama.

"Hn." He paused. "I'm still in shock and it may not register until you either blow up or actually go through parturition." He confessed.

"I know, but right now that is the furthest thing from my mind." Kurama smiled as he pulled Hiei towards him, ushering him to join him under the covers. He acquiesced and simultaneously set their kekkai in place.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The bed rocked with their passionate movement as they aimed for completion. Kurama arched off the bed as Hiei gripped his legs tighter, pushing it up further as he continued to move the way that always made Kurama frivolous with pleasure. Anchoring one hand in the sheets and another on Hiei's shoulder, he did not hold back his passion as Hiei increased his pace, it becoming more robust and fervid; his body jerking rhythmically in response to the force being fed into Hiei's thrust.

The drought of not having Kurama always made it worth the interim wait when they do get together. It always seemed so new and exciting seeing that their relationship was strictly confidential. All that secrecy heightened their experience every time they share their bodies with each other, reminding them of their everlasting bond they both took years ago.

Feeling his end, Hiei pressed deeper as he continued his rigorous movements within Kurama enjoying the friction and tense pressure around him. Kurama was now holding on for dare life, as he bit his lower lip to keep from screaming out, toes curling and uncurling as it gripped the air above them, nails marking Hiei's back and threatening to bore holes in the sheets. As it progressed beyond delightful description, his mouth fell open, breathing hard, with his eyes tightly shut as Kurama finished and shortly after Hiei followed and collapsed half way on Kurama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

As their breaths were calming down, they basked in the afterglow of coitus, savouring the welcomed tingle of various nerves finally calming after such an electric workout. Moments past as they lie with each other, enjoying their silences but it was soon interrupted by a loud knock on the door. A well sculpted red brow rose as sated green eyes looked to Hiei. From the other side of the bed, Hiei shrugged.

"Who is it?" Kurama called out as he forced himself to sit up.

"Kurama, where's Hiei." The unwelcomed voice of Mukuro rang out disrupting the romantic mood.

"Perfect time to let her know?" Kurama asked and stated all in one as he grabbed his clothes from the floor.

"Hn." Was all Hiei cared to say as he slid off the bed and was dressed in less than half the time it took Kurama to put on something decent. "Ready?" He asked as he took down the kekkai, thus dissolving any evidence of what they just partook in. Kurama nodded as he fixed the bed a little and sat poised as he waited for Hiei to open the door. Walking towards it, Hiei opened it and frowned when he saw Yomi there as well. When Kurama saw this, he stood and walked to them as he realised it was the perfect time. It was very rare to have them both alone.

"Good, you're both here." He passed as he stopped right next to Hiei and glanced at him. "We have something to confess to you both." He said and gestured for them to follow him into the room where he led them to the sitting area by the window. Hiei closed the door and met them there and sat in the love seat with Kurama.

"I have things to do so make this quick." Mukuro started hastily as she looked from Hiei whose expression gave away nothing, to Kurama's unusual unexplained face.

"Kurama, what is it?" Yomi asked as calm as ever. With a few mental preparations, Kurama started.

"Hiei and I have been together for years now, well, actually we have mated." He said, the words rushing to come out and sighed when it was finally out. There was a moment of silence…

"That explains why you always reject me, but why the secret?" Yomi asked inquisitively.

"It was how we wanted it, with both of us being in different territories and claiming to be loyal to its respective lord." He added and took in their expression which allowed him to read them very well, something they both would abhor if they knew.

"Claiming?" Mukuro chorused.

"My loyalty lies only with Hiei as his with me." Was all Kurama felt about that topic.

"You two are merely business, and we keep that separate." Hiei said as he locked eyes with Mukuro as if daring her to challenge his reasoning.

"Where does your loyalty lie in business then?" She asked cleverly and eyes shifted to Kurama as he decided to answer.

"It will lie with what is best for Makai. We will not know until the situation arises, but for now we are comfortable in our positions." Kurama answered knowing that Hiei would rather not.

"So Kurama is this all you have to say? What about a reason as to why I've sensed a change in you and I know Hiei did as well." He reminded and Mukuro frowned in confusion. She has not been around Kurama as much to be able to pinpoint any subtle change.

"An heir." Was all he cared to say. It was much easier to voice that than another set of words that meant the same thing. He assumes that they both were smart enough to decipher the vague meaning of his words and he was right when he witnessed both their unbelievable expression.

"Kurama?" Yomi looked uncharacteristically distressing. It was somewhat all right to know the one you desires are mated, because things can always happen, thus annulling such union, but things becomes much more serious and complicated when a new life become born into it. It finally forced him to see that there was no hope of him ever being with Kurama in the way he would have wanted. He would have to just settle with his friendship.

"Well Hiei, didn't know you had it in you to actually want a spawn. When you think you know someone, they pull a stunt like this." She voiced out as she turned from the two. "Today I learned you mated with your best friend and …damn you really know how to keep things exciting." She seemed quite amused by the turn of events.

"Well now that you know, it is time to let Yusuke and the others in on it." Kurama took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"The boy does not know and you both have been together for so long?" Yomi asked shocked.

"Even in Ningenkai we kept it a secret. Back then the reason was that it was much too young and our relationship was not set in stone, mostly on and off or when it was convenient considering the things we were put through. It was effortless to hide it then but the real task of keeping it secret began when I arrived here years ago as it also advanced." Kurama enlightened them and they held a thoughtful look.

"Hiei, how you feel about your heir?" She turned to him and Yomi quickened his brow in his direction. That was most likely the most important question to be answered that day.

"When I see him you'll know." He explained stoically with folded arms.

"I knew you'd want a boy." Kurama nudged him playfully and grinned.

"Hn, what else is there to want?" He gave a little smirk at his mate's teasing expression.

"Well if this is all you have to say, we have to go." Mukuro and Yomi stood as a sign.

"Very well." Kurama said as he too stood. Mukuro looked down at Hiei who seemed comfortable in his position.

"Stay with Kurama until I call you back." Was all she said as she left.

"Congrats old friend." Yomi smiled selflessly content for his friend. His feelings were unimportant at present.

"This is why it could have never worked." Kurama responded calmly and Yomi nodded.

"I know your heart was never with me and it never would." He paused and laughed. "At least one of us will not die alone as the rest of the band." He said meaning the band of thieves from their days of old.

"You have Shura." Kurama reminded.

"A clone that has his own life and a destiny that most likely will not include me." Was his honest response to it.

"You have friends and you still have time to find a mate." Kurama attempted to cheer him up.

"I appreciate your optimism." He said and followed Mukuro out. As the door was shut, Kurama turned to Hiei.

"That went well." He sighed as he sat down next to him and relaxed into the seat. "Next is Yusuke and hopefully we will get a hold of Kuwabara." He started with a bit of urgency.

"Later." Was the only word Hiei cared to say as pulled Kurama closer to him, who smiled as he reclined comfortably against Hiei's chest, just sitting there enjoying their embrace, putting up his feet across the length of the loveseat. Hiei guided hands down to Kurama's stomach as he felt for any life form.

"Hn." He smirked as he removed his hand and began to idly run his hands through the long red tresses. Life has a funny way of making one's time much more fulfilling when it once gave an overdose of pain and darkness. He was tardy for his great blessings after all he was forced to go through, but he was now savouring every minute of his life. He is finally at a point where he can honestly say, 'it is well'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THE END

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.


End file.
